


Better Late Than Never

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



"Mum said that because I'd be away at school, I wouldn't be able to help take care of a puppy so we couldn't get one." 

Lily reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball, and then throwing it at one of the large trees along the path to Hogsmeade. It hit with a smack and fell apart as quickly as it had been put together. "Tuney's never forgiven me for it."

Severus's jaw clenched. There were so many things he disliked about Petunia but the way she treated Lily was enough to get her hexed. 

Until then...

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked, scarf over her eyes so she couldn't see. 

"We're nearly there," Severus said. He stepped away from her and paced in front of the bare wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. With a shimmer, a door appeared and he reached for Lily's elbow, a thrill washing over him just from the simple touch.

"May I look?" she asked but before he could reply there was a loud bark, followed by another, and then yet another.

"Oh!" Lily cried out after she tore the scarf from her head and squatted down. "They're adorable!" 

Severus watched as the three puppies jumped up, their tails wagging happily as Lily petted each of them in turn. 

"I wish I could keep them." She laughed when one licked her nose.

"They'll be here whenever you want to visit," Severus said. "I'll teach you how."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she said, breath warm against his ear.

Severus was about to hug her back when she pulled away. "What shall I name you?" she asked, picking up one of the puppies, all of her attention back on them.


End file.
